Canvas
by NewRageInc
Summary: AU.He was captivated by her even as her fingers became smudged in the charcoal she expertly moved across her sketch pad. One-shot. Sasuke.x.Hinata. Please read and review. Or not. Thanks!


_I have not logged on in nearly two months. I'm just getting in to it. Please tell me what you think. Criticism is half welcome._

_I do not own Naruto._

**Canvas**_  
><em>

The sun's beams were bright and warm coming through the large window of a well furnished apartment. Sasuke shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders as he moved further in to the room, long limbs moving gracefully as he tossed the jacket aside and let his eyes take in his surroundings.

"Hinata-chan will be right out, she had to take a call." His eyes fell on the pink haired girl who had answered the door. Her green eyes followed the length of his body until she met his own dark gaze which caused her to look down, a blush forming on her face as she realized he had caught her checking him out.

"If you need anything until then, err, I'll be… over there." She ducked out of the room as fast as she could without seeming obvious and left Sasuke to look around on his own.

The last thing he had wanted to do with his Saturday morning was deal with a bunch of women he barely could call acquaintances but here he was, standing in the middle of a strange apartment, waiting for one of these women to do whatever it was she was supposed to do. He pushed his hair out of his face and thought back to how he had ended up in this situation.

"_Please."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I have no interest in charity work, these are your friends, why don't _you_ do it?"_

"_I'm busy that day, I have to get some notes that I missed in class that are crucial for the test coming up on Monday! Come on Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's grin spread over his face. "You won't have to do anything physical or anything at all really, just sit and be nice. Besides, Hinata is super awesome and not half bad looking either. You may find you actually enjoy getting to know her." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond. _

"_Fine. But you owe me."_

"Sometimes I'm too nice for my own good.." He muttered under his breath, looking towards the wall to see a painting. He approached the portrait, cocking his head as he tried to decide whether or not the eyes looking back at him looked familiar or not. A pale, elegantly structured face looked out at the room, lips pinched tightly together in a menacing fashion. He could almost feel this person's annoyance as he studied the painting, the artist probably spent a great deal of time trying to get the feel right. Then it hit him, this person staring back at him was one of his brother's protégés in the lab, Sasuke must have seen him a few times back at the house whenever Itachi brought work back with him.

"I'm still not entirely convinced I got his expression right." Someone from behind said softly. He turned to find a more feminine version of the face he had been looking at before. He couldn't help his eyebrows shifting upwards in surprise,

He found the similarities between the man in the painting and the young woman before him striking, those same elegant lines carved in to her own face though softened by the warmth that found her pearl, pale eyes. Her form was slight, but had generous curves, enough for him to notice and appreciate them. Though she was very beautiful it was that soft spoken voice that had caught Sasuke's attention the most. Just by comparing how she was presenting herself to that of her roommate only a moment before revealed to him a much calmer companion. Her lips curved in to a small smile and her eyes lingered over her previous work, her expression turning a bit dreamy.

"My cousin is a difficult subject. I couldn't help but try to capture that… shall I say, sour expression?It seems to suit him b-best…" She blushed and ducked her head. "Gomen, I haven't even introduced myself." She extended her hand and Sasuke grasped slender fingers, taking note of the softness of her skin and the gentle but firm grip she offered. "Hyuuga Hinata, I really do appreciate your helping me today."

"Mm, Uchiha Sasuke and it was no trouble, I suppose…." She bowed her head in response.

"I don't want to t-take too much of your time, so let's get started, s-shall we?" Hinata led him down the hall towards a room that was bright and cheery, a studio setting with large windows to allow the light of the sun illuminate the room. The more he watched her, the more he found himself agreeing with Naruto, Hinata was _not_ half bad looking, in fact, he found her to be not bad looking at all. She gestured towards a chair for him to take a seat. "I would have usually gotten my cousin to pose for me again but he had a prior engagement. I'm a little bit desperate. I need to work on m-masculine features." She blushed as she fluttered about the room, opening a curtain and drawing another before finally finding her own place to sit at across from him, sketching materials in hand.

"You must have been desperate, asking Naruto for help." Her posture stiffened as her hand began moving across the paper in fluid motions, eyes never meeting his whenever they flicked up to study his face.

"A-ano, I've never drawn N-Naruto-kun's face before. I-I thought it w-would have been interesting…" She finished lamely. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the flush crawling up at the back of her neck. "B-But Uchiha-san, if I may, y-your face is r-rather beautiful. I will enjoy trying to capture your l-likeness." The redness found its' way up to her face and he found the corners of his lips turning up in a smile.

'_Easily embarrassed, soft spoken, polite… overall cute if you ask me.'_

A silence spread over them, Hinata only breaking it every now and then to instruct him to turn this way or that. Sasuke found himself watching her and he had a feeling that it was his unrelenting dark gaze that had kept that blush firmly placed across her cheeks. He was captivated by her even as her fingers became smudged in the charcoal she expertly moved across her sketch pad. After some time had passed, he decided to be curious.

"What is this for exactly?" The dark tenor of his voice startled her out of her revere. His attention was suddenly focused on her mouth as she licked her lips and swallowed in preparation to speak.

"My professor told me that… I draw my men too feminine… It's for practice but it should help… in the long run."

"So you're an artist?"

"You could say." He watched as she flipped a page and began moving once more. His mind went back to the painting in the living room.

"Your cousin, I believe I'm acquainted with him." He was drawing at whatever he could just to get to hear that voice of hers. She smiled, eyes meeting his for the first time since Naruto's name was brought up.

"I know I'd seen you from somewhere before and I suppose it's from lack of sleep but I should have made the connection as soon as you introduced yourself." Sasuke nodded, rolling his eyes at the thought of his brother.

"Nii-san is quite popular among those of the science department at the university." Hinata giggled. She _giggled, _that had to have been the most adorable thing he'd heard all of his life. He cleared his throat as she went on.

"Nejii-nii-san is constantly talking about him. I'm never really sure if he admires him or hates him."

"Probably a little of both." Sasuke muttered. Hinata ducked at the sharp edge of his tone and decided to move on to a safer subject, flipping a page in the process.

"What are you interested in? I hope I haven't inconvenienced you a great deal…."

"Not in the least. I have a moment to spare from Shakespeare. This is actually a nice break." Hinata felt the heat at her face intensify and tried to continue with the conversation without having her subject notice. They went on in these light subjects until Hinata could no longer concentrate with her sketches and abandoned them on the table beside her to focus more on the man sitting before her.

She had always found Naruto to be attractive, his bright disposition drawing her from the start, but she had to admit that his darker friend was extremely handsome. The more quick glances she stole in order to compose her sketches, the more she realized just how _stunning_ he was. Hinata appreciated how his pale skin contrasted sharply against his raven hair that, though unruly, suited him well with the laid back attire he had chosen. He seemed clean and orderly but relaxed at the same time. The more she listened to him speak, the more she wanted to know. Hinata had never found herself so interested in a person before and it made her heart quicken to be thinking of Sasuke with such interest.

Sasuke glanced down at her abandoned sketch book but couldn't bring himself to ask if she were through with him because he was not through with her. She was unlike any girl he'd spoken with before. Perhaps it was that exotic coloring she had or the fact that she kept her hair so long, or maybe it was even the generous curve of her breasts , despite his being more a of a leg man. Whatever it was, he was being drawn in to this woman's spell with each and every word the left those perfectly plump lips.

"A-ano… I didn't realize the time." She brought her hand up to her mouth turning towards the clock with apologetic eyes.

"I did. Don't worry about it. I do have to go though…" They both stood. Sasuke had never felt at a loss before, but words escaped him as they stood before each other, her pressing her index fingers together and he running a hand through his hair. "Listen, I've never really been able to get along with someone like I've been able to get along with you… I mean. I enjoyed your company a lot more than I thought I would- err. What I guess I'm saying is, we should do this again."

'_A bumbling idiot. Blubbering nonsense, she probably thinks I'm a creep.'_

Pale eyes widened and the blush that had slowly gone away during their conversation showed itself once more across her face. "I-I.. well. That sounds l-l-lovely." He couldn't help himself, he reached down, craning his neck and capturing her lips with his. Suddenly Hinata felt weak at the knees. His skin was a lot softer than it had looked from across the room and a lot warmer too. All thought processes stopped in her mind, and all she knew of the world was her pounding heart and his ever present mouth.

It had only taken a second but Sasuke had effectively taken Hinata's breath away. She stood dazed for a moment, thinking of fireworks and electricity. Sasuke suddenly found his mojo as he leaned towards her ear and murmured in a husky tone.

"I'll see you."

He found that he was sauntering down the sidewalk, the smirk on his mouth telling all but not at the same time. He was determined to have her and she was not keen on putting up a fight.

* * *

><p><em>To whom it may concern:<em>

_If you've gotten this far. Hooray for you. Now tell me what you thought. Feedback is key to fueling the flames of... well whatever keeps me going. Locomotive? Steam engine? Whatever. I can't see. x.x_

NewRageInc.


End file.
